


共罪

by kurao19857



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurao19857/pseuds/kurao19857





	共罪

裸身躺在酒店房間偌大的雙人床，被單上還有那個男人的餘溫，安田有點不捨地湊近嗅著。

腰有點痠有點痛，那個男人喜歡嘗試各種姿勢與道具，即使自己喊痛也不曾停下。

安田試圖起身，但下身傳來的疼痛讓他掙扎了一會又躺回床上。

這樣的關係持續快一年了吧，和那個男人。

只在酒店的房間內見面，辦完事就會匆匆離開，明知道這條路沒有盡頭，但眼裡就是無法看到其他人。

安田悻悻然地拿起床頭櫃上的遙控器，打開電視便看到那個熟悉的身影。

——我和妻子是青梅竹馬，要是沒有她這些年來的付出，就不會有今天的我了。

——大倉先生真是專情呢。

——不是我天生專情，是妻子的好值得我用一輩子守護。

被稱作大倉的男人對著節目主持人這麼說，一邊牽起身邊女人的手，兩人相視而笑。

多麼溫馨的畫面，落在安田的眼中只有滿滿的諷刺。

這個在電視上說一輩子守護妻子的男人，一小時前還騎在自己身上要著自己。

安田扯了扯嘴角，這個男人演技毫無破綻，影帝當之無愧。

大倉是個知名演員，童星出身又有天份，現在才三十多歲就已經拿到國內外許多獎項，近年和青梅竹馬的妻子結婚後逐漸息影，開始轉幕後或參加談話性節目居多。

而安田是個節目AD，和大倉在兩年前開始的塊狀談話性節目認識，第二次見面大倉就叫出安田的全名了，這讓安田很意外，很少有這種地位的藝人能記得每個AD的名字，這就是大倉可以在這個圈子裡屹立不搖的原因之一吧，安田心裡這麼想。

每和大倉合作安田就看到更多大倉優秀的地方，能顧及身邊所有人、即使有人想挑釁他也總能以沈穩的微笑回應，這些特點都讓安田傾慕不已。

所以當大倉摟住他的腰吻他時，明明知道大倉是有妻子的人，安田卻完全沒有反抗。

其實安田心裡是驚訝的，大倉在人前是個以愛妻聞名的模範老公，但這個圈子這種事多了去了，哪個藝人沒有人前人後的樣子呢。

而且，就當作是僅有一次的回憶吧。

安田如此說服自己，搭上大倉的車進了酒店。

『我想要你成為我一個人的樂器，這些動人的聲響只有我能聽到。』

這是在大倉脫下安田衣服、愛撫安田時說的耳語，安田覺得大倉低沈的聲音就像魔法般，禁錮了自己。

第一次的大倉和平常一樣溫柔而細膩，過程中不斷問著安田這裡好嗎、那裡舒服嗎，安田經歷了一場以往從未感受過的美好性愛。

本想著僅留下一次回憶就夠了、不可以陷入這種危險的關係，安田不斷提醒警告自己的界線在大倉路過偷塞紙條進自己口袋的瞬間全都捨棄了。

安田知道自己沈船了。

瞞著所有人，連大倉的經紀人都不知道的紙條，總是只寫著房間號碼，這已經成為安田和大倉的默契。

『可以在桌上做嗎？』

已經不記得是從第幾次時起，大倉開始要求一些不一樣的方式，有時是地點、有時是姿勢，更多的時候是道具。

大倉逐漸失去溫柔，一次比一次粗暴而貪婪，當安田發現自己對於這樣的大倉的想法是「我抱到了真正的大倉」時，他知道自己沒救了。

他期待大倉路過時放入他口袋的紙條、期待大倉粗魯地塞進自己嘴巴、期待被大倉毫不憐惜地填滿。

安田至今仍然沒有大倉的聯絡方式，每次約會都是靠錄影過程中出現在口袋的紙條，大倉總是做得很乾淨、不留任何證據，安田知道這也代表一但大倉對他失去興趣，他就會完全失去這個人。

但安田無法逃脫也不想逃脫，他享受偷情的刺激、擁有這個大家都想要的人的優越，還有被強烈渴求的快感。

這是愛嗎？安田無法確定。

他只知道除了大倉外，沒人能滿足他。

安田曾經和在夜店認識的陌生男人發生過關係，讓對方把他眼睛矇住，想像撫摸他的手和在他體內的都是他所渴望的那個人。

但最後也只剩下空虛而已。

不是大倉的終究還是不行啊。

而安田與陌生男人發生關係的事很快就被大倉發現了。

『為什麼這裡會有吻痕？』

安田褪去上衣、褲子被拉到下腹時大倉看到了不應該存在的印記。

大倉皺著眉，手指劃過安田的腰側。

『我不記得我前天有咬過這裡。』

安田是故意的。

他好想知道大倉會不會為他吃醋。

『你被哪個男人幹了？』

『我不是說了，你只能成為我的樂器？』

大倉扭住安田的下顎，朝安田逼近。

雖然大倉的手勁很大，但看到大倉這麼生氣的樣子，這一定是吃醋了，安田不禁竊喜。

『你用這張嘴叫了什麼聲音給別的男人聽了？』

大倉拿起酒店毛巾塞滿安田的嘴，用力捏了安田的下腹，安田覺得痛卻只能發出咿咿嗚嗚的聲音。

『嘴巴被塞住還可以這麼淫蕩，不愧是安田君呢。』

大倉笑笑地看著面露難色的安田，抽出浴袍上的綁帶，將安田的手腕綁到床頭的角落。

安田其實可以掙脫的，但他沒有這麼做，任憑大倉將他雙手都綑綁在床頭，維持著褲子被拉到一半的狀態坐在床上，渴求地看著大倉。

大倉跨跪到安田身上，拉扯他的頭髮。

『為什麼這麼不乖？為什麼要去找別人？』

『他們是這樣愛撫你的嗎？還是這樣？』

大倉指尖捏著安田的乳首，又用膝蓋去摩擦安田的褲檔，力道太大讓安田不住發出痛苦的聲音。

『很痛嗎？但是你硬了耶？』

大倉歪頭看著安田，安田則是眨了眨眼，喘息聲從毛巾邊不斷溢出。

大倉把耳朵貼近安田的嘴邊聽著安田的喘息聲，一邊摸著安田的下體，安田的身體隨大倉的動作扭動，但大倉始終不疾不徐地摸著，僅僅摸著。

安田嘴中的毛巾被口水浸濕，從嘴邊流了下來。

大倉見狀便將毛巾取出，安田這才能大口地喘氣。

『有什麼要跟我說的嗎？』大倉問。

『拜託幫我⋯』安田哀求地說。

『幫你？解開綁帶嗎？』

安田搖頭，他知道大倉是明知故問，但他已經無法思考了。

『幫我弄出來⋯』

『不要。』立刻否決。

『拜託你⋯』

被綑綁的痛感跟羞恥讓安田更加敏感，彷彿只要一被撫摸就可以高潮似，但大倉就是不願意再觸碰他，反而往後退了一步。

『你該先得到我的原諒吧？』

大倉將手伸到安田面前，安田順勢含住大倉的手指，一根一根舔舐，望向大倉的眼底濕潤，乞求得到大倉的原諒。

安田正吞吐著大倉的手指，大倉突然就抽出手用力掐住安田的臉頰。

『你的這裡包覆過多少男人啊？』

說完大倉便用力將安田的頭往自己腰際壓，掏出已漲熱的陰莖塞入安田嘴中，安田被突如其來的異物頂到喉嚨有些反胃，乾嘔了兩聲。

但大倉沒有放過安田的意思，挺了腰又往前頂到安田口腔更深處，安田含著淚忍住想乾嘔的生理反應，開始含舔大倉的陰莖。

雙手被綑綁無法輔助還是有些辛苦，安田只能靠著前後擺動吞吐及舌頭舔舐讓大倉發出斷續的喘息聲。

大倉居高臨下地看著專心幫自己口交的安田，滿意地摸了摸安田的頭。

『好孩子。』

安田聽了便抬眼看向大倉，舌頭一邊舔去大倉龜頭分泌出的液體，每當安田這麼做時大倉都會眼神迷濛地咬住下唇，安田好喜歡大倉的這種表情，便會更賣力地舔弄大倉的整根，想讓大倉在自己嘴中解放。

在大倉突然按住安田的頭，依自己的節奏進出安田的嘴時，安田知道這是大倉快要高潮的表現。

聽著大倉逐漸急促的呼吸聲，安田任大倉不停撞擊自己口腔深處，就連唇角被摩擦破皮的痛感安田都視為是性愛美好的一環。

大倉緩下動作，抓起安田頭髮讓安田看向自己。

『你想要我的精液嗎？』

『想呀。』

安田伸出舌頭笑得很甜，大倉又將陰莖塞入安田嘴中，猛力抽送了幾下後射滿安田的口腔，還沿著嘴角流了一些下來。

大倉準備將已放鬆的陰莖取出時安田又將它含住，像是想榨乾似地把剩餘的精液全都吸了出來，有些太過刺激，大倉悶哼了一聲。

這時安田又在大倉眼前把所有精液都吞了下去，舌尖舔過自己下唇一周。

大倉俯身咬住安田的嘴唇，舌尖探入安田的嘴中攪著，僅僅接吻安田都覺得都快要達到頂峰似不停顫抖，他好想緊抱大倉但是雙手仍被綁著無法動彈，只能依靠唇舌感受大倉的溫度。

這不是安田第一次被綑綁，卻是第一次在過程中如此興奮難耐。

大概是因為看到大倉吃醋失去理智的樣子讓他有深刻被愛的感覺吧。

在那之後安田時不時會找陌生男人上床，也刻意留下些痕跡，大倉發現後的懲罰式性愛總能讓安田身心都高潮不斷。

而隨著時間過去，或許是大倉發現了安田的用意、也或許是大倉逐漸習慣，大倉對安田身上出現的痕跡越來越沒有反應。

於是安田改變了目標，不再找陌生男人，而是接近大倉身邊的人，安田第一個挑中的就是大倉的經紀人。

安田很快就親近了大倉的經紀人，從交換聯絡方式、約會到上床只花了不到兩個禮拜。

「章ちゃん、你今天晚上有空嗎？」

節目錄製的空檔，經紀人走到安田身邊問。

「抱歉，我晚上已經有約了。」安田手伸入口袋，握緊剛剛大倉放入的紙條。

安田抬頭便看到大倉從攝影棚對角投來的視線，他知道大倉看到也聽到了，大倉凜冽的眼神讓安田充滿期待。

當天晚上的大倉果然特別粗暴，沒有任何前戲、在安田一進房時就脫掉安田和自己的褲子，將安田扛到書桌上掰開雙腿，在穴口隨意抹了潤滑劑便直接插入。

被強行進入的撕裂感痛到讓安田尖叫了起來，安田伸手想要抓些什麼東西卻將筆桶打翻，桶內的幾隻筆散落在桌面上。

安田感受到大倉在自己體內越發脹熱，每一次被填滿都伴隨著劇痛但是情緒高昂到不行，很快就在大倉的眼前挺立了。

「我一想到你被別的男人抱就會覺得好興奮，你說這是為什麼呢。」大倉停下動作，維持手撐著安田雙腿的插入姿勢，輕聲地說。

「因為你是個變態吧。」安田笑說。

「這種狀況下你都能這麼興奮，你不也是變態？」大倉也笑了，「難怪我們這麼合。」

大倉退出安田的身體，拿起桌上剛剛被安田打翻的其中一隻鋼筆，在安田穴口畫圈。

「又來？」

「這樣才能好好地找安田君的敏感帶呀。」

「你用筆插進來時哪有好好找過⋯」

「那是你太容易高潮了。」

大倉說完便把筆插入，和剛才進入體內的漲熱不同，鋼筆冰涼的觸感讓安田悶哼了一聲，大倉邊看著安田的表情邊調整鋼筆的位置，緩慢地進出。

「他叫你章ちゃん啊？」

「能搞到我經紀人不簡單耶。」

「你們做過了？爽嗎？」

「他的手指很靈活唷。」

安田略帶挑釁地笑了，大倉見狀用力將筆插到最深處後放手，讓筆卡在安田穴口，伸手掐住安田的脖子，把安田的臉舉高。

「怎麼辦？我好像很想毀了你。」

大倉手中的力道漸強，安田感到呼吸困難，痛苦地看著大倉。

「那就毀了我吧，殺了我。」

「我怎麼捨得殺你呢？」

安田被摔回桌上，扶著自己脖子不停咳嗽。

「可是，怎麼能不給你懲罰？」

大倉蹲到安田面前扯住安田的頭髮，安田沒躲也沒閃，大倉便解開自己襯衫上的領帶，套到安田的脖子上勒緊。

「痛⋯」

大倉維持著姿勢，歪頭看向安田。

「不痛就不算懲罰了吧。」

一拉領帶安田就像是戴上頸圈的小狗般只能被牽著走，大倉用力地將安田甩在床上，將還插在安田後穴的鋼筆拔出，用筆上裝飾的尖端刮著安田的大腿，被劃過的地方一下就紅了，大倉舔拭起那些泛紅的部位，感受到大倉的舌頭溼滑軟熱，安田不住顫抖了起來。

「你的身體真是敏感。」

安田咬住自己手背喘著氣，大倉瞇起眼端詳安田的臉，手掌一邊朝安田大腿根部撫過，到兩腿之間的突起物時又停下。

「我真不想讓其他人看到你這個表情，卻又想炫耀給其他人看，下次找個人一起玩吧？」

大倉低頭伸出舌舔起安田的尖端，手輕揉著安田的囊袋，大倉掌心的薄繭滑過時安田覺得下身幾乎要漲裂了。

「只要你想，幾個人都可以。」

「剛認識你時好像沒這麼扭曲啊？」

「拖你的福。」

大倉聽了就笑了，在大倉熟練的套弄下安田很快就解放在大倉手中，大倉將液體塗抹在安田穴口，用陰莖頂住，摩擦卻不進去。

「想要嗎？」

「想。」安田有點脫力，眼神迷茫著。

「想要就自己來。」

大倉扯住領帶，把原本躺著的安田拉坐起身，大倉自己便躺到床上，手上還拉著領帶。

安田的行動受制於大倉的領帶，只能用爬的跨到大倉身上，用手扶著大倉的陰莖試著放進自己體內，剛剛經過一番折騰已經夠濕潤也夠鬆，很順地就進去了。

安田面向大倉坐穩在大倉的大腿上、手扶在大倉腰際，輕輕地搖著，安田很喜歡這樣的姿勢，不僅能由自己決定深淺快慢，還可以看到大倉被自己夾緊時露出的失神表情。

「好厲害啊⋯」

大倉的漲熱已經硬到不行，安田覺得穴內滿是敏感點似，隨便一動都覺得酥麻，安田身上佈滿細汗忘情地搖著，一次次身體交合發出的碰撞聲及大倉忍不住發出的呻吟聲讓安田心理高潮了好多次。

「過來，讓我看看你這張淫蕩的臉。」

大倉收緊綁在安田頸上的領帶，把安田拉近自己，安田便舔起大倉的舌，全身細胞都沸騰似地渴求著大倉。

看到安田臉上的潮紅，大倉用力挺了腰撞進安田最深處，安田啊了一聲，又配合起大倉動的頻率。

「我想要射了、」

大倉坐起身架起安田雙腿，調整到自己好施力的姿勢後猛烈地抽插，隨著大倉速度越快，安田的叫聲也逐漸高亢，然後兩人一起抵達了最顛峰。

完事後沖澡是大倉的習慣，大倉穿著浴衣從浴室出來時看到安田坐在梳妝台前盯著手機，大倉走到安田旁邊，傾身吻上安田，大倉身上傳來的皂香讓安田有些沉溺，不停地吸吮著大倉的舌尖。

「溼答答的。」安田沾滿了大倉身上還未乾的水滴，試著用手撥乾。

「安田君溼答答的樣子好色情啊。」

安田聽了便停下手邊的動作，抬頭看向大倉。

「要再來一次嗎？」

「你這麼餓？」

「對呀，你洗澡時我看了這個又覺得好想要。」

安田拿起手機在大倉面前晃，是剛剛安田跨坐在大倉身上搖的影片，兩人的呻吟聲從手機漏了出來，淫靡的氣息滿溢在房內。

大倉臉色一變伸手想拿過手機，安田閃掉大倉的手，笑咪咪地看著大倉。

「把這個賣給記者你覺得怎麼樣？」

安田起身墊腳勾上大倉頸項，靠近大倉的臉，近得連彼此的呼吸都感受得到。

「吶大倉、我真的好想要你、好想得到你。」

  
「我每次都在想，要是把你脖子綁起來，你是不是就不會離開了？」

  
「但是你這麼優秀、這麼耀眼，不管怎樣我都留不住你的。」

  
「我知道我已經不正常了。」

  
「就像你想毀了我一樣，我也好想毀了你。」

安田向著大倉輕輕一笑，笑得魅惑。

「所以，我們一起毀滅吧？」

（完）


End file.
